supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Xfactor1234/Supernannya Mall Posters
Christmas Entertainment Event Would you like to perform at the Supernannya Mall this Christmas? If so, we'd love to hear from you! Any choirs, school choirs, music groups, school music groups are all welcome! They will perform in front of an audience of 400 people. For more information please email us on christmasentertainment@supernannyamall.com or call us on ! Where?: Supernannya Mall Which area?: Performance Hall When?: Any day in the mornings, afternoons or evenings Don't forget to design, make and send us your programmes where they will be handed out to the customers and Supernannya Mall employees at the door of the Performance Hall! About the Event The in-mall music will not be used for this event. How do I get booked in? What happens after I ? You must design and make a programme which outlines the parts of the event taking place, featured performers and background information. They must be done on the computer. How do I make a programme? Step 1 To do this, you must first open Microsoft Word, click the "File" tab and click "New." Then, double-click "More Templates" folder under the "Available Templates" section. Step 2 Double-click the "Programs" folder to open the collection of Word program templates. Any template may be completely modified, so double-click on one of the options that you like. Within a few moments, the program will open in a new Word window. Step 3 Click into the program title text box. Highlight the placeholder text and type over it with your own text, such as " Christmas Entertainment". Highlight your new headline and use the "Font" section of the toolbar to change the font, text size, color or alignment of the words according to your preferences. Step 4 Click into the other text boxes on the program, which may include a list of names, the date, an agenda and contact information details, and replace each section with your own text. Change any type of wording on the program to fit your requirements. You can simply transform an agenda, for example, into a list of choristers. Step 5 Add your own photos. Click on one of the placeholder pictures on the program template and press the "Delete" key to remove it. Replace the template photo with our own by clicking the "Insert" tab and clicking the "Picture" button directly below it. Browse through your photos until you find one for your program. Double-click the file, which will open the picture on the program. Repeat this process to add more pictures in other places of the program. Step 6 Add other artwork to the program by clicking the "Insert" tab and clicking the "Clip Art" button below it. Type a word or phrase, such as "Christmas tree," "snowman," "music notes" or "carol singers" into the "Search for" box and click "Go." Scroll through the results and double-click a graphic to add it to the program. Repeat to add more graphics. Step 7 Give your program a colorful background. Click the "Page Layout" tab at the top of the screen and click the "Page Color" button in the middle of the toolbar below it. Choose one of the colors you like to change the program's pages to the new color. Step 8 Click the "File" tab. Click "Print". Step 9 Then you will send the designs to us where we will photocopy them and make them into booklets. What will happen on performance day/night? You will be escorted by the manager of the mall to the stage door. After you set up, you will be given some time to do a sound check. After you do a sound check, let us know when you're ready and we'll say to the main office to put up the announcement. your performance will be announced over the tannoy. Your programmes will be handed out to the customers and Supernannya Mall employees to the main entrance door. Then the customers and employees will be escorted to their seats. The emcee will welcome the audience Interested Performers See also *List of Choirs *List of Bands Category:Blog posts